


In Truth

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Gen, How tf do i tag, M/M, im genuinely sorry for yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Those who who passed, who dusted, never did.The survivors, the heroes and warriors, are gone.What’s a Spider-kid and a Wakandan princess to do?





	In Truth

shuri makes a time travel machine in one night and shoots thanos in the head with her arm thingies. everyone else lives and the purple pussy grape is gone. shuri and peter high five.

 

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> will delete later. this was a dare and i apologize. i can still hear her breathing over my shoulders as i type this.


End file.
